With a Little Help from My Friends
by Halawen
Summary: To impress a boy Tris takes too many risks with his help. Will anyone catch it in time? Told totally from Tristan's pov. Featuring Owen, Dallas, Luke, Maya, Tori, Cam, Zig and Clare. One shot. Rated T.


**I do not own DeGrassi**

**Clowen fans be sure and check out Christlove88's story "I Don't Understand It" which she will post tomorrow.**

**Now onto this story: This story is dedicated to xxwinterbeautyxx she requested it a while ago and wanted it to be a long story but I simply wasn't able to plot enough for a long story so now it's a one shot. If you think you can make it into a longer story you're welcome to take it over but please check with her first.**

**I've never written a whole fic revolving around Tris and I'm less comfortable writing him than Maya so this may be entirely out of character. However the whole thing is told from Tristan's pov because it just worked out that way.**

**With a Little Help from My Friends**

Fab had called me fat; I looked in the mirror and scrunched my nose at the reflection. Was I fat? My mom was skinny, my dad was lean and Owen was buff but he also played nearly every sport and worked out a couple hours a day. I'd always been a little chubby, Mom always said it was baby fat and would drop off but I was almost 16 and it still hadn't come off. Well I didn't have to stay fat if Owen works out so can I and I'll go on a diet, a strict one. I pulled out my laptop and did some research on diets, finding a cleanse one that promised I would drop 7 pounds in 7 days. I even had everything I needed for the lemon juice concoction in the kitchen, I made a bottle and when Owen went out to meet the other guys from the team I went into the garage to use his exercise equipment.

Day one of my diet is a success, I haven't eaten anything, I've just been drinking this lemon juice concoction. I worked out for an hour to burn off all the calories from last night's dinner and I felt pretty good, a little hungry but I'm sure that will pass. I have all weekend to drop a couple of pounds and maybe by Monday Fab will notice.

Day three; it's Monday morning now and Owen is driving us to school. He hasn't mentioned anything about my diet or the fact that I've lost two and half pounds. Not that he normally pays attention to what I do. Anyway the only person I really want to notice is Fab and I see him on the steps when Owen pulls up to school.

"Uh drop me off here," I tell my brother.

He shrugs and stops the car so I can get out and he drives off to park. Fab is talking to some other guys from yoga club. I start to approach him but I get suddenly stopped when Tori appears in front of me and she's of course attached to Zig.

"Hey, ready for our French presentations? I practiced mine all weekend, with some help from Zig," Tori says.

"We practiced some other things in French?" Zig smirks.

"Uh yeah, I rehearsed got it down," I reply.

I want to see Fab but he's already walking inside and Tori is still talking. Fab moves inside and I sigh, we're soon joined by Maya and Cam, the five of us walk inside together and go to our lockers. Maya and Tori start talking and I lean against the locker waiting for my friends.

"Hey Tris," Fab smiles walking by.

"Hey," I smile but he's practically already gone, he didn't say anything about the weight I lost. I look at his friends, they're all lean and buff like Zig and Cam. I need to step it up, more workouts and something more powerful than this lemon juice drink to lose weight.

The morning goes by pretty fast and at lunch I tell my friends I have something to do and avoid not only eating with them but eating all together. Instead I go into the resource center and look up diet pills, finding one that guarantees to build muscle and shed the pounds while it kills my appetite and I place an order, marking that I am 18 when the little box comes up. I even pay for overnight shipping; the mail comes to our house around one so I just have to make sure that I'm the first one home. Instead of yoga club this afternoon I go to the weight room. With my brother and the hockey goons at practice it's pretty empty. I hit the treadmill for an hour and then the rowing machine for another hour, when I'm done I can barely move but I take a shower in the boys locker room and start to slowly walk out of school, at least I can catch a bus home.

"You need a lift home?" Clare asks pulling up to the bus stop in Jake's truck.

I don't really know Clare, but she's one of the nicest girls in school and she's dating Eli who happens to be directing the movie I want to be in.

"Sure thanks, isn't this Jake's truck?" I ask getting in.

"We share it, so where do you live? I've never had cause to go to Owen's house," Clare remarks as she starts driving.

"It's probably better that way," I reply and she smiles. I tell Clare how to get to my house and she parks out front. "Thanks for the ride," I smile.

"No problem, you should get some sleep though you look a little pallid," Clare tells me.

I tell her I will and go inside, Mom has dinner ready but I tell her I ate at Maya's. Then I go into my room and start on my homework, after everyone else has eaten and retreated to different parts of the house I make some more of the lemon juice mixture. I drink two more bottles of it before I go to bed.

Day four; so far so good, if I drink enough of the lemon juice mixture I don't get hungry during the day. I've taken to keeping it in a couple water bottles, metal ones that you can't see into so no one wants to know what it is. I was able to avoid eating with my friends again and spent lunch in the weight room instead. Drew was in there for a while but we didn't talk and he left before I did. After school I rushed home and found that my diet pills were there, I went into my room opened the box and took one immediately. I wonder how long it takes to take effect? After taking the pill I go into the garage and use Owen's weights and equipment, I make sure to leave the when I hear his car in the driveway. Running to the washroom to shower, he will have showered after practice, at least I hope so.

"Tris Mom says dinner is ready come on," Owen says knocking on the washroom door as I get out of the shower.

"I'm not hungry, had a big lunch," I call back.

Owen doesn't say anything else and I hear him walking down the hall. I leave the washroom and go into my room, I put on a comfortable t-shirt and pair of sweats, I'm really happy when the sweats are too big.

"Tristan honey," Mom says knocking on my door, "are you alright honey? Owen said you weren't eating."

"I'm fine Mom, I had a big lunch and I'm just not hungry yet," I tell her opening my door.

She gives me a look, it's a worried Mom look but she gives in, "Alright I'll save you a plate in the fridge."

I finish my homework and spend some time on facerange, when everyone is out of the kitchen I retrieve the plate but I don't eat it. I toss it all, chopping it in the disposal so there's no evidence and leaving the dirty plate in the sink so it looks like I eat. I do drink two more bottles of my lemon juice mix before bed.

Day five; I was feeling hungry this morning so I took two of the diet pills. Now I'm feeling a little woozy and I can't concentrate in math. Not that I normally concentrate in math so I guess it doesn't matter. I try to make another excuse at lunch as to why I can't eat with my friends but they aren't hearing it and drag me to the caf.

"I've never seen you with a salad before," Tori comments as I sit down to eat.

"Felt like something healthy," I reply.

"Are you coming to yoga club after school?" Maya asks. She's scarfing down mac & cheese but she's so skinny and nothing she eats ever gains her any pounds.

"Not until I can fit into a medium shirt," I respond.

"Wait is that why you're eating the salad? Are you on a diet?" Tori asks and I nod. "Way to go Tris," she smiles.

When I'm done eating I can finally get away, telling them I have to go to the washroom and then I simply don't return. Instead I go to the weight room and after finding out how many calories my salad was I set it into the treadmill and spend the rest of lunch jogging off my salad. Ok maybe jogging it off wasn't such a good idea, I feel kind of nauseas now and a little dizzy, or maybe it's just Miss Oh's music lecture. I ask to go to the washroom and she excuses me. I toss my cookies in the washroom which was gross but I feel better now. After school I even jog home, work out in the garage for two hours and then shower before Owen gets home. Mom does make me eat with the family tonight though. I'll have to work it all off after dinner and Owen is home so the garage is out. I eat about half and hide the rest in my napkin while my parents are talking to Owen about this summer. After dinner I look up how many calories I ate and then find a website that gives me a work out I can do in my room without any equipment to burn it all off. I fall asleep when I'm done having not done any homework.

Day six; woke up light headed but after a bottle of my lemon juice mix and a diet pill I feel better. It's not until I'm at school that I realize I did none of my homework yesterday. I do it all for my first class before it starts and half for my second, finishing at break. At lunch I tell my friends I have to do homework and I go to the library to finish the homework for my last two classes. I've already gone through both bottles of my lemon juice mixture so I'm drinking just water and I take another diet pill to suppress my appetite. I also go straight home and take a nap after school. Owen is sleeping at Drew's place tonight so I get my homework done first and then spend two hours working out in the garage after my parents go to bed.

Day seven; It's been a whole week and I woke up at five this morning feeling great! When I weighed myself I found I lost almost 9 pounds! My clothes aren't even fitting; I had to wear a belt today! I leave a note for my parents that I went to school early to work on a project and jog all the way to school. This time I bring four bottles of my lemon juice mix so that I can't run out. I'm able to get into school and go straight to the weight room, I work out for an hour before anyone else comes in and the first person in is Fab!

"Hey Tris, you're looking good," Fab smiles and I grin.

"Thanks been working out a lot," I reply with a smile.

"Yeah I can tell are you coming to yoga club after school?" He asks.

"Uh maybe Monday," I tell him, I still need to drop a pound or two before I can fit into medium clothes.

"Cool," he smiles.

It's working! This diet is awesome! I workout for another hour with Fab, and when I'm done drink a whole bottle of my lemon juice mix before class. Then of course I have to pee all morning, I leave my morning classes twice each to use the washroom and then still go between classes. On the plus side Fab pays attention to me all day and Eli says I can try out for the movie on Wednesday.

Day ten; Owen was hardly home this weekend and my parents were busy planning my grandma's 65th birthday so they weren't paying too much attention to what I was doing this weekend. Mom still made me eat dinner with them but with Owen gone I could work it off in the garage after my parents went to bed. That's all I did all weekend, workout, drink my lemon juice mix, take diet pills and exercise but it paid off I've dropped another 4 pounds and I've surpassed my goal. I think I'll go to the mall at lunch and buy some new clothes.

"You lost some weight little bro?" Owen asks as he drives me to school.

"Yeah I dropped a few pounds, I'm going to the mall at lunch for some new clothes," I tell him.

"Cool," he smiles.

He parks at school and I walk to the steps, Tori's kissing Zig on a picnic bench but they don't see me. After I stash my backpack in my locker I head to the weight room. Luke and Dallas are also in here, awesome! They locked me in the storage room before the play; working out with them should be oh so fun.

"Hey Milligan junior, didn't think you knew where the weight room was," Luke laughs.

I ignore them and get on the treadmill, I run for an hour until the bell rings. When I get off I get dizzy and grab onto the treadmill again.

"Tris you okay?" Dallas asks as if he actually cares.

"I'm fine," I snap at him. I didn't exactly mean to snap but I'm not feeling great.

"Baker get him some water," Dallas instructs and Luke grabs my water bottle, of course it doesn't have water in it but they don't know that.

I take the bottle and drink some of the lemon juice mixture; I start to feel a little better after having something to drink.

"You need help to class?" Luke asks.

"No I can walk," I respond and walk out.

I feel kind of weird for the rest of the day and have a head ache that won't go away. At morning break I see Owen arguing with Dallas and Luke, they're arguing about me and my getting dizzy. Dallas is telling Owen that I'm sick and Owen thinks they're picking on me so he's pissed at them. They start to actually throw punches until a teacher breaks them up. I'm able to avoid my friends at lunch and drink a whole other bottle of the lemon juice mixture on the bus on the way to the mall. The bus stops right in front of the mall and I walk quickly to the shop with the yoga and exercise clothes. I try on a medium and it fits, it's even slightly too big! I buy four and three pairs of yoga pants with adjustable waistbands and then take the bus to DeGrassi again. I'm ten minutes late to class and get a tardy slip but don't really get in trouble since I've never been late before.

"Tris you look really thin, is everything okay?" Maya comments when I come out dressed for yoga club after school.

"Everything's fine and I think the word you're looking for is trim or maybe buff. I told you I've been on a diet and working out," I remind her.

"Which is great but how much weight have you lost? When did you last eat something?" She asks.

"I lost enough to fit into medium size clothes and I ate lunch, satisfied?"

She gives me a look but doesn't say anything else as the instructor begins class. I make it all through class but finish off my last bottle of lemon juice mixture. After showering and getting dressed again I walk outside but I start to feel dizzy and I lean against a tree, next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground. It's still light outside and I hear people in the parking lot so I know I couldn't have been out that long. Sitting up I take a few minutes to steady myself, when I stand I see Maya driving off with Katie and Jake and I hide behind the tree so they don't see me. Next person I see coming down the downstairs is Fab, he's talking to another boy from class but smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Tris great job in class today, you've been looking really trim lately. Whatever you're doing keep it up," Fab tells me.

"Thanks," I smile feeling my heart flutter.

"What direction do you live in?" He asks and I point. "Can I walk you?"

"Uh yeah, great," I grin hardly able to contain my excitement. We start walking to my house and Fab is talking about his family and yoga and some other stuff. We get to my house and sit outside talking until Owen pulls up. "Um that's my brother and it's probably time for dinner you should probably go," I tell Fab.

"Yeah okay, well see you tomorrow," Fab says standing up and waving.

Owen gets out of his car and looks at Fab, then me and back to Fab. "Who was that?" Owen questions walking over to me.

"His name is Fab, isn't he fab?"

Owen doesn't say anything and we go inside, Mom says Dad's going to be late and we can order pizza. I let Owen order and go to my room; I'm asleep before the pizza comes.

Day 11; I slept for 18 hours, I woke up feeling weak and groggy. I have just enough time to get ready for school.

"You slept for a long time; you aren't getting sick are you?" Owen asks as he drives us to school.

"No I was just tired last night," I respond.

We get to school on the later side so there isn't enough time to workout before school. I do go to the weight room during morning break though; Dallas and Luke are in there again.

"You eaten this morning?" Dallas asks me.

"Like you care," I shoot back.

"We saw you yesterday Tris, you almost passed out," Luke says.

"Just let me do my workout okay," I request and they back off.

I get on the treadmill and start walking, then jogging, then running. I don't stop until the bell rings, I stop the treadmill, get off and my heart is pounding. I get super dizzy, feel like I'm spinning and there's a massive pain in my chest. Then everything goes black.

I wake up with Dallas and Luke hovered over me and then Owen's face appears. He looks really worried but I black out again.

When I wake up again I'm being loaded onto an ambulance, I have oxygen in my nose and an IV in my arm. Owen is sitting next to me holding my hand and he looks like someone died. I try to tell him I'm okay and I black out again.

This time when I wake up I'm in a hospital bed and I see Owen sitting next to my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You had a heart attack dummy! The doctor says you're malnourished and low on electrolytes. Dallas and Luke said you've been killing yourself with workouts. I didn't listen to them the other day I thought they were trying to pick on you and they were trying to help. What in the hell were you thinking Tris?" Owen's voice is scolding but extremely worried.

"I wanted a part in this movie and this boy to like me," I tell Owen and he rolls his eyes like it's the stupidest thing I've ever said. "Anyway you're always saying I need to lose some weight."

"I meant a couple of pounds Tris, not…how many have you lost? Now that I really look at you I don't see any weight on you at all. This isn't healthy Tris, you're lucky the heart attack was minor, you could have died!" Owen scolds but again his tone is filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, I started losing weight and everyone was complimenting me and noticing me and I wanted it to continue," I confess. "I thought if I kept losing weight…I don't know Owen I just couldn't stop."

"Yeah because it's a disease Tris, an eating disorder, Mom and Dad are talking to the doctor right now. You'll be in here for a few days, they'll be watching you eat and you'll have to talk to a therapist," Owen tells me.

"But I'm going to be okay right?" I ask.

"Yeah with time and proper nutrition but it could have been worse Tris, it could have gone the other way, I just wish you'd have talked to me. I wish I had paid better attention to you," he laments. "If you're up for it you have a couple of visitors," Owen tells me after a minute of silence.

"Yeah," I nod and Owen tousles my hair before stepping out of the room.

He leans out and waves to someone then Dallas and Luke come in the room and they were not the visitors I was expecting. I thought it would be Tori and Maya or possibly even Zig and Cam, actually Dallas and Luke were the last people I was expecting.

"Hey how you feeling?" Dallas asks.

"Pretty stupid," I reply.

"We talked with Maya and Cam, we know you were trying to lose weight and buff up but you were going about it all wrong," Luke says.

"But if you want, when you get out of here the three of us will help you with a manageable diet and workout routine, one that won't kill you," Dallas tells me.

"You mean it?"

"Sure as hell beats you ending up in here again, and this time the three of us will keep a close eye on you," Owen answers. "You're not really supposed to have non family visitors yet so I gotta get them out of here and Mom and Dad should be in soon. I promised Maya and the others an update so I'll be back in a little bit," Owen says and the three hockey players leave my room.

I sink into my hospital bed, looking at the heart monitor, the IV in my arm and I realize just how close I came to dying. My parents are worried and my mom is crying which makes me feel terrible. The hospital sucks and I want out after the first night but the doctor says I have to be closely monitored for a few days. Fab turned out to be a jerk, he didn't come visit me once and Maya said he's been talking bad about me at school. Or at least he was until Owen made him stop. Maya, Cam, Tris and Zig have come by to see me every day, so have Dallas and Luke, and of course my family. Even Eli and Clare stopped by to see me, Eli said for me to get better and he'd keep a part open for me in his movie.

So I almost died but now I know who my true friends are and found some new ones I never thought would be my friends.


End file.
